legionfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 10
"Chapter 10" is the second episode of the second season of Legion, and the tenth episode overall.Legion - Episode 2.02 - Chapter 10 - Promotional Photo + Press Release Synopsis David meets his oldest enemy. Plot Acting on future Syd's advice, David agrees to work with Amahl Farouk (who we see, as Oliver Bird and Lenny Busker). Following on from last week's episode, David is acting on the message that "future Syd" cryptically tells David, that he wants to "help him" (referring to Farouk). David meets with Farouk as "Lenny" and Oliver in a mental landscape that looks like a carousel. As "Lenny", Oliver, and David ride the carousel they discuss the plan. Farouk needs a diversion so he can enter Division 3. David tries to ask why he needs to get in and "Lenny" asks if David remembers when they got high together and asked why was the vapor blue every time and she would reply that it is always blue. David says he does but becomes frustrated that it is a fake memory and he didn't meet Lenny until the hospital. Lenny replies that it doesn't matter if it's fake, as long as he remembers it, then it happened. David becomes frustrated asking if "Lenny" is the girl he knew from the hospital, who was known as the corn flake girl and hated the word "nipples" or if this is just one of Farouk's mask. Oliver groans seeing the conversation as pointless, and his questions as useless. He states that his "associate" is who they need to be. The stress begins to get to David as he lets out a nervous laugh before stating that he will help Farouk because he trusts Future Syd, but Farouk needs to understand that nobody gets hurt. David asks if they understand and Olivr and "Lenny" exchange looks. In another mental projection space that appears to be a field with a fortune teller booth in the middle of it, Oliver talks to another version of himself. He states that David agreed and that the plan will happen tonight. The second Oliver tells the first not to worry and that they will find it. That night David tells Syd, Ptonomy, and Division 3 that he knows where Farouk is before taking them into the world. As they drive Syd, Ptonomy, and David sit across from three Vermillion. David tells Syd and Ptonomy that when he spoke to Admiral Fukyama, the plan was to kill Oliver when they found him. Ptonomy reassures David that they'll find him first, and reveals that he brought Cary's halo. The halo was used on David in season 1 and can isolate Farouk in the host's mind, allowing them to speak to the host freely. To Farouk's plan, he causes David to create a distraction by leading a large number of the others, including the 3 Vermillion beings, Ptomony, and Syd, to the desert. This allows Farouk (along with Lenny) to head to Division 3 in Oliver Bird's body. Farouk believes that Division 3 is the location of the last monk of the Mi-Go Order who hid his original body away after he was defeated on the Astral Plane by David's father. Farouk does not find the monk, and kills several Division 3 soldiers. He also traps Cary Loudermilk in Kerry Loudermilk's body, reversing their usual roles. Suspicion mounts among Division 3 that David is working with Farouk. On David's part, he regrets helping Farouk because of the deaths. (and the fact that was used just as a distraction piece) He recruits the Loudermilks to help him enhance his powers in an effort to contact the future Syd. With a wee bit of tweaking, they re-fit the submersion tank and David takes the dive to try to reach future Syd for some advice. Now with some added power and pretty special effects, it works and David is sent to meet with future Syd again. Reaching her, future Syd tells David that he will kill Farouk before the week is out. However, a plague will kill all of humankind. Farouk would have been able to help them stop it and his death will doom the humans on the planet. So basically David's options are to kill Farouk as Syd sees it in the future, but ultimately succumb to this massive plague...(what we can assume is the chattering "catalyst" ) or help Farouk, which would cause some death, but prevent the overall survival of the planet. :John Hamm interlude about philosophy and sociology: In the present, David confronts Farouk. He sees him outside of Oliver's "host" body, and sees him as he originally appeared. He tells David that he needs to further exercise his mind, and willpower. Farouk begins patronizing David, and telling him basically to grow up. An interest metaphoric, high school wrestling scene breaks out between the two, which evolves into a duel a "wizards duel" Farouk agrees, begrudingly to stop killing people in exchange for David's cooperation in helping him find his body. To accomplish this David needs to find the Monk at Division 3. Through some mental witchery and willpower, Kerry is able to separate from Cary, but they are still reversed. Until they can reverse what the Shadow King did, Cary will be the one who is "absorbed" into Kerry. The big reveal here is that as Kerry Loudermilk is spending a lot of time now in the 'real world', she's starting to age rapidly...her hair is going grey. David meets with Syd, who has switched body's with a cat...reveals everything to Syd about the future, one armed Syd. He says that she told him to help Farouk. She agrees that they should help her future self and do what she says...help Farouk, and find the monk at D3. Cast and characters Main Cast *Dan Stevens as David Haller *Rachel Keller as Sydney Barrett *Aubrey Plaza as Amahl Farouk/Lenny Busker *Bill Irwin as Cary Loudermilk *Navid Negahban as Amahl Farouk *Jemaine Clement as Oliver Bird *Jeremie Harris as Ptonomy Wallace *Amber Midthunder as Kerry Loudermilk *Hamish Linklater as Clark Debussy *Jean Smart as Melanie Bird Co-Starring *Jelly Howie as Vermillion #1 *Brittney Parker Rose as Vermillion #2 *Lexa Gluck as Vermillion #3 *Jon Hamm as The Narrator *Marc Oka as Admiral Fukyama *Nathan Hurd as The Monk *Makabe Ganey as Boy *Kurt Lyle as Teenager *Violet Hicks as Young Syd Trivia *The carousel scene was originally scripted of be on an escalator that never stopped. However due to time constraints the escalator was changed to a carousel. ‘Legion’: Ana Lily Amirpour Breaks Down the 5 Trippiest Scenes, From the Carousel to That Darn Cat *Swingin' on a Star was not only the song that played from Syd's childhood music box but was also sung by Lenny and Oliver/Farouk. Two of the lyrics are "Or would you rather be a pig" and "Or would you rather be a fish" fitting to the pig and fish that two of the Division 3 agents turned into. *The song Kerry and Cary sung when they attempted to separate was from the Banana Splits theme song. *Navid Negahban, who plays Amahl Farouk, is fluent in Farsi. In the mind scene he switches back and forth from Farsi and English. Lenny also says a line of Farsi. *Cary mentions the Sh'iar, one of the many extraterrestrial races that exist in the Marvel Universe. The Sh'iar were prominently featured in the Dark Phoenix Saga, and their Empress Lilandra was romantically involved with David's father, Charles Xavier. Gallery Images= S2 E2 Promo 1.jpeg Season 2 EW exclusive.jpg Season 2 screen shot.jpg Season 2 chapter 10 promo.jpg Chapter 9 promo image.jpeg Chapter 10 promo image.jpeg Season 2 promo crystal ball.jpeg |-|Videos= Legion 2x02 Promo 2 "Chapter 10" (HD) Legion 2x02 Promo "Chapter 10" (HD) This Season On Legion S02E02 Clip 'Shadow King vs. David' Rotten Tomatoes TV References Category:Season 2/Episodes